


Папа без правил

by Fuprika (allkinkypro)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allkinkypro/pseuds/Fuprika
Summary: Боруто читал об этом, но никогда не думал, что окажется участником этого драматического сюжета – конфликта отцов и детей.





	Папа без правил

Боруто читал об этом, но никогда не думал, что окажется участником этого драматического сюжета – конфликта отцов и детей. Седьмой был зол на его поведение, которое по его словам, позорило их семью. Но что предосудительного в регулярном сексе со здоровыми надежными партнерами нашел папаня, Боруто не знал.

\- Ты тоже был молодым! Мне уже шестнадцать! Ты должен понимать, какого это!

\- Ничего подобного! Я таким не был в твоем возрасте!

\- Не рассказывай сказки, папа! Ты уже в четырнадцать ушел путешествовать с Жабьим сенсеем! А я читал его книги и представляю, что ты испытал за это время.

\- Не придумывай! Я тренировался, чтобы сражаться за тот мир, в котором ты живешь. Я строил его двадцать лет! Почему ты не хочешь понять, что для работы Хокаге нужна репутация!

\- Да что ты заладил?! Репутация, репутация... Кому какое дело, чем я занимаюсь и с кем трахаюсь? Если у них с этим проблемы, то пусть сами их решают. Я не буду прогибаться под кого-то, только чтобы про тебя хорошо думали!

\- Ты не понимаешь, как ценна репутация! То, как к тебе относятся люди. То, как они тебя воспринимают. Ты не знаешь, какого это, когда... В общем, заканчивай со своими блядками, Боруто. Или никаких миссий за пределами Конохи.

\- Я - чуунин! Ты не можешь мне запретить!

\- В первую очередь, ты - шиноби Листа. А я - твой начальник. Поэтому приказываю тебе оставаться в деревне, ясно?

\- Пап!

\- Я спросил. Ясно?

\- Да, Хокаге-сама.

\- И если я узнаю об очередной пикантной новости о твоих похождениях, то лишу тебя повязки до тех пор, пока твое либидо не уймется.

***

Боруто слышал от старших, что Седьмой славился своим мятежным духом и несогласием с обществом, поэтому не понимал, как бунтарь превратился в коньюктурщика. Конечно, парень догадывался, что работа Хокаге - это не сахар, но принуждать свою семью подчиняться законам политики и чужим мнениям Боруто считал предательством. Ему уже не раз говорили, что ложиться под каждого, кто ему понравился, неправильно и аморально, но парень их посылал, никогда не изменяя себе.

Боруто умчался прочь из деревни в ту же ночь. 

Бродя по лесу, младший Узуками проваливался под землю. Никакой ловушки там было быть не должно. Сколько раз истоптаны эти тропинки. Проснувшись в грязи спустя неопределенное время, он обнаружил над собой белобрысого парня с небесными глазами.

Черной куртке и оранжевых штанах – тот хмурился в беспокойстве с неуловимым оттенком чего-то знакомого, и Боруто поймал себя на мысли, что хочет избавить его от тревог. Однако боль в голове заставила снова закрыть глаза и провалиться сон.

*** 

Было мягко и тепло. Боруто привычно потянулся, расправляя суставы и мышцы, и рывком сел на кровати. Наконец, сил накопилось достаточно, чтобы открыть глаза. Вчерашний блондин как раз вышел из коридора, с накинутым на плечо полотенцем. Черная футболка выгодно обрисовала статную фигуру, заставив внимательно осмотреть игру мышц под тканью. Но едва взгляд опустился ниже пояса, как Боруто подавился. Слюной.

Нелепые оранжевые боксеры бугрились так сильно, что был виден каждый контур выдающегося члена. Боруто за свою активную практику успел увидеть и почувствовать немало больших размеров, но этот экземпляр даже в спокойном состоянии превосходил самые смелые фантазии.

\- Трахни меня, - вырвалось само.

Парень с великим достоинством на секунду замер, возведя брови к верху, но быстро сменил на ухмылку, скидывая полотенце на пол.

\- Что, даже не узнаешь имя своего благодетеля?

\- Как тебя зовут?

\- Эм... Менма.

\- Спасибо тебе, Менма, что меня спас. Правда не знаю от чего, но готов расплатиться телом в любой форме. Годится?

\- Ага. Поворачивайся.

Боруто был только за. Ему тоже не нравились прелюдии. Если хочешь секса, то переходи сразу к сути. Так что еще одно очко отправлялось в зачет Менмы, который, кстати, без промедления запрыгнул на кровать и расположился за Боруто, выполнившего приказ и вставшего на четвереньки головой в подушку.

\- Тебя уже вскрыли, конфетка? И как с большими размерами? Бывали?

\- Да. И да. Только смажь и растяни немного. Я справлюсь.

\- Смельчак? Уважаю.

Влажные пальцы Боруто приветствовал со стоном предвкушения, нетерпеливо подаваясь назад. Судя по одобрительному мычанию, Менма был не против ускориться. Что-то большое и горячее прижалось к промежности, отираясь о его мошонку. Посмотрев между ног, Боруто узрел монстра - толстый, перевитый жилками агрегат, больше похожий на дубину, смотрел на него красной блестящей головкой. Но вот змея исчезла, и в кольцо мышц, наконец, стало раздвигаться вокруг желанного члена. Однако Боруто не рассчитал, впервые подумав, как поспешил с воплощением желания.

\- Стой! Ками, ты слишком большой!

\- Не волнуйся. Я девственников превращал в дупло за ночь без капли крови, а с тобой и подавно ничего не случится. Просто не думай о заднице, пока не привыкнешь. Вот тебе отвлечение. Кагебуншин!

Неожиданно перед глазами появился клон блондина, в той же черной футболке и без трусов. Аккуратно, но настойчиво, он зарылся одной рукой в волосы Боруто, отклоняя к спине и фиксируя голову, а другой уже направил своего исполина к его лицу. Толщина действительно поражала. Проезжаясь по лицу нижней стороной члена, он накрывал почти половину лица, пока Боруто на автомате вылизывал могучие яица Менмы. 

Спустя минуту все было в прозрачной смазке. Лоб, нос, щеки холодели мокрым секретом, пока парень рукой на своем гиганте медленно двигал ладонью кожицу, выдаивая между губ Боруто соленый предъэякулянт. Головка была такой большой, что сразу наполняла рот, не оставляя места для прочей части. Но ни Менма, ни Боруто не спешили превращать игру в насилие и сворачивать челюсть. Пока беглый Узумаки знакомился поближе с рекордсменом в его книге опыта, его оригинал уже потихоньку стал наращивать темп, толкаясь до упора. 

\- Эй, не так глубоко. Задохнешься.

Но Боруто было плевать. Он не мог упускать свой шанс и не попробовать. Ухватившись за футболку, он начал с силой тянуть, буквально, заставляя парня придвигаться вперед, попутно загоняя с натугой свои сантиметры. Горло уже расступилось и было готово принять дальше, но раздавшийся звук словно остановил время. Швы не выдержали и в руках остались черные лоскуты футболки Менмы.

\- Ксо, это было моя вторая любимая футболка! Ладно, раз так хочешь – получай!

Железной хваткой сомкнув руки на его голове, взбешенный парень начал без прошлой осторожности толкаться в глотку. А Боруто слезящимися глазами и с вываленным по опыту языком пялился на знакомую с детства татуировку, которая с каждым погружением Менмы приближалась все чаще и быстрее. 

Наконец, уперевшись носом в лобок, Боруто начал считать под себя секунды без воздуха, как на тренировке, а другой частью мозга он пытался совместить печать джинчуурики с молодым парнем, чей оригинальный член активно дербанил мышцы ануса жестким трахом. Нанизанный на два здоровенных члена, Боруто в какой-то момент закрыл глаза, руки потеряли силу из-за кружащейся от нехватки кислорода мозга, и повис, как мясо на шампуре, дергаясь всем телом от очередного оргазма без единого касания.

\- О, да! Черт! Ты просто супер! Я тоже кончаю! - прорычал в два голоса Менма и действие замерло.

Во рту пульсировал член, в такт последним секундам, на которые был способен задержать дыхание Боруто. А в заднице почти мгновенно стало тесно от обилия спермы, которая избытками выливалась наружу и чертила дорожки по внутренней стороне бедер.

\- Время для извержения! - весело крикнул Менма и с пуфом клон исчез в клубе дыма.

С глубоким вздохом, лишившись поддержки, Боруто повалился вперед, выпячивая зад кверху горой, попутно слетая с тарана Менмы. Неожиданное ощущение наполненности, резко сменившееся пустотой, создало разницу давления. А тело Боруто с силой втянуло живот, пытаясь вернуть нормальное ощущение опустевших внутренностей. 

Со стоном Боруто осознал, что за мгновение из широкой магистральной трубы, в которую превратил Менма его кишечник, анал превратился в домашний кран. В ту же секунду из сжавшегося, но не закрывшегося до конца отверстия выстелила вся накаченная парнем сперма под стыдливое мычание Боруто от чувства нахлынувшего облегчения.

\- Ух, ты! Гейзер! Ну ты даешь, красавчик! Не вулкан, и даже не фонтан. А настоящий гейзер! Мы должны это как-нибудь повторить! Обязательно! Ты же не против? И как тебя зовут?

\- Бо-руто...

И в этот момент свет снова потух, как и в прошлый раз. 

***

\- Пап, а почему Менма?

\- Это был мой псевдоним. За каждым Наруто в Стране Огня в то время охотились Акацки, поэтому нужна была предосторожность.

\- И часто ты приносил с собой домой бессознательных парней?

\- Боруто, если Хината...

\- Я не дурак. Мама от меня ничего не узнает. Кстати, какова вероятность, что у меня еще вырастит такой же большой член?

\- Боруто!

\- Блин, я просто спросил. И да, я не против, если это еще вариант.

\- Посмотрим...


End file.
